My Oh Mai
by Dark-Illusion
Summary: Complete - Joey likes Mai and tells her. She turns him down and just wants a friend. Joey saves Mai, and she starts to see the kind guy he is. Having dreams of him and him always there for her, who knows what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

Hope ya like this story... I ain't really a mai + joey fan... but my friend is! so i doin this for her!! lol well hope u like this!! ttyl  
  
I DONT OWN YGO!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mai couldn't get to sleep that night. She turned over to look at her clock. It was 2:41 AM.  
  
"Oh god, I'm never getting to sleep."  
  
She couldn't get something off her mind. What happened this afternoon.  
  
~*Flaskback*~  
  
"Mai, I really do love you! If you love me back, then except this ticket. It's for a cruise, couples only."  
  
"I... I don't know..."  
  
"Think about it. Call me once you've decided."  
  
With that Joey kissed Mai on the cheek and ran off. Mai looked down at her hands. She was holding the ticket. What to do?  
  
~*Flashback Ends*~  
  
"Well, I better get to sleep, if I want to ace that History test tomorrow."  
  
Mai finally got to sleep after 1 hour of thinking. Tomorrow was a big day and she needed her beauty sleep.  
  
~*The Next Day*~  
  
"Oh man, I'm scared to what Mai is gonna say!" Joey said to his friends Tea, Yugi, Tristan, Seto, and his sister, Serenity.  
  
"Came down Joey. Your a great guy, I don't think I know any girl that won't go out with you." Serenity said, trying to cheer him up.  
  
"Your only saying that cause your my sister!" Joey pouted.  
  
"Oh, and what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Uh, nothing."  
  
Joey and Tristan were the only guys that were single out of there friends. Serenity x Seto and Yugi x Tea (A/N i hate yugi//tea).  
  
"Uh, Joey..."  
  
Joey turned around to see Mai.  
  
'Maybe she wants to tell me her answer.'  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Um, can I talk to you alone for a second?"  
  
"Sure." Joey answered walking off into the park.  
  
"I've thought about what you asked me..."  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"I...  
  
0.0 cliff hanger!! MWAHAHAHAHA!! lol i'm known for that. lol hope you like the story so far! stay tuned for chapter 2 -.^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Hope ya like this story... I ain't really a mai + joey fan... but my friend is! so i doin this for her!! lol well hope u like this!! ttyl  
  
I DONT OWN YGO!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Joey I... I don't think I should... go... with you..." Mai said as she looked down at her feet.  
  
Joey's big smile had turned into a frown. He thought for sure Mai would say yes! Why did she say no?  
  
"Oh... but... why?"  
  
"Well, when I think of you Joey, your a friend. Not someone that I would go out with."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Mai kissed him on the cheek for being so sweet to her and ran off.   
  
'He looked so depressed. I hope he doesn't get mad at me, I just want to be friends.'  
  
~*The Next Day*~  
  
Mai was walking down the street to her house. She had just gotten back from the mall with Tea and Serenity. Serenity told her that Joey was really upset last night. She also said about 7:00 AM he finally came out of his room and left.  
  
'I hope he's not mad.'   
  
Mai continued to walk down the street when she felt someone grab her shoulder. The next thing she knew they covered her mouth and eyes and pulled her into a dark alley.   
  
"Well well well, look what we have here." Said one of the guys.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Mai screamed as she tried to get out of his grip.  
  
Mai screamed for help until one of the boys that took her there pushed her hard against the brick wall. She screamed in pain as they ripped her shirt. She tried to get away but a guy held a knife to her neck.  
  
"Mai!!!"  
  
Mai turned her head to see Joey.   
  
"Joey, help me!!!"  
  
Joey jumped on one of the guys and punched him until he fell to the floor. He did that to two other guys and then went to go attack the one that was holding Mai hostage. He let her go and went to go punch Joey. Joey ducked easily and punched the guy in the stomach. The creep stabbed Joey in the shoulder as he winced from the pain. He grabbed his bleeding shoulder. Now he was mad...  
  
Joey grabbed the knife out of his hand and plunged it into the Creep's stomach. He fell to the floor.   
  
Joey looked up and ran over to Mai, she was on the floor and holding her head.  
  
"Mai are you ok? Mai? Mai!"  
  
Mai fainted into Joey's arms. He picked her up and ran as fast as he could back to his apartment.  
  
He would do anything to hold Mai like he was now, everyday...  
  
awww lol poor joey he he hope mai is ok -.^ R+R stay tuned!!! for chapter 3 that is!! ^ . ^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Hope ya like this story... I ain't really a mai + joey fan... but my friend is! so i doin this for her!! lol well hope u like this!! ttyl  
  
I DONT OWN YGO!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Joey NO!" Mai screamed. "Don't leave me!"  
  
"Good-bye Mai." Joey said as he walked away.  
  
Mai ran after him. When she caught up with him she hugged him.  
  
"Joey, please, don't leave me." Mai said as she looked into is eyes.  
  
Mai leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Joey broke the kiss.  
  
"Mai..."  
  
"Yes, Joey?"  
  
"Mai... Mai... Mai... Mai..."  
  
"What Joey?! What do you want to tell me?!"  
  
"Mai... Mai... MAI WAKE UP!"  
  
"Huh?!" Mai yelled as she sat up. She held her head. It was all a dream.  
  
"Mai..."  
  
Mai looked next to her. It was Serenity... She looked around. She was sitting up on a couch in some odd apartment. "Where am I?"  
  
Serenity smiled. "Your and Joey and I's apartment. Joey told me some guys were making trouble with you and he beat them up."  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"You fainted. Joey carried you back here."  
  
Joey walked into the room where Serenity and Mai was.   
  
"So she finally awakes." Joey said with a smirk on his face.  
  
Mai didn't feel like being here. She wanted to go home. To think about what happened, and about her dream.  
  
"I... I have to go now." Mai said as she sat up and walked away.  
  
"But Mai. Your hurt!" Serenity managed to yell before Mai left.  
  
"I'll be okay. Thank you!"  
  
'What's going on?' Mai thought to herself as she climbed into a taxi.  
^.^ hope you like it!!!! lol 


	4. Chapter 4

Hope ya like this story... I ain't really a mai + joey fan... but my friend is! so i doin this for her!! lol well hope u like this!! ttyl  
  
I DONT OWN YGO!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'What was that all about?' Mai thought to herself. 'Do I really like Joey? No, it just a dream!'  
  
Mai ran up the stairs of her apartment building. When she got to her room she plopped down on and couch.  
  
'I have no clue what's going on. I... I think I'm starting to develop feelings for Joey. No! What am I thinking. But, then again, he does have wonderful chocolate eyes. His skin is soft and he's gentle with me. No!'  
  
Mai sighed. She rolled over on her sofa and turned on the TV.  
  
"Welcome to Know Your Love! Today's contestants are... Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine." The little TV in her head said.  
  
"Now Mai, you told Joey you love him after he told you and you said no. Am I correct?" Said the host.  
  
"Yes." Mai said.  
  
"And now your mad because he's taken?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well lets have his girlfriend come out. Heres Tea Gardner! Now Tea I understand you are going out with Joey after you heard Mai turned him down?"  
  
"Yup. Mai already had her chance! Now it's mine."  
  
"Well were all out of time. Watch us tomorrow. Thank you for watching Know Your Love. Have a good night!"  
  
"No! Wait! Joey I love you. Please don't leave me!" Mai screamed.  
  
She woke up from her dream in cold sweat.  
  
'What was that all about? Maybe I should go talk to Joey about this.'  
  
Mai got up and left her apartment and was heading for Joey's. When she got there she knocked on the door. A slender young women with waist-long hair and green eyes opened the door. That was Serenity, Joey's little sister that he recently saved from going blind.  
  
"Welcome back, Mai."  
  
"I need to talk to Joey."  
  
"Sure, come in."  
  
Mai followed Serenity into their living room. Mai gasped when she got there. Joey and Tea were hugging.  
  
'Maybe that dream was true. Great, I finally found out that I like Joey and Tea takes him!'  
  
A tear ran down Mai's cheek. She couldn't believe what she saw.  
  
"Mai?"  
  
Mai ran out of their apartment crying.  
  
'Why?! Why me?!'  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
^.^ hope you like it!! stay tuned for chapter 5!! R+R bye!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hope ya like this story... I ain't really a mai + joey fan... but my friend is! so i doin this for her!! lol well hope u like this!! ttyl  
  
I DONT OWN YGO!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mai, wait!" Joey yelled, running after her.  
  
Mai ran down the hallway. She would get away from Joey in no time, but destiny stopped her. She tripped and hurt her ankle, letting Joey catch up to her and kneel at her side. (A/N Faith made her trip, so Joey can be with her.)  
  
Mai tried to stand up, but the pain took over her mind. Joey tied to help her up, but she pushed him away.  
  
"What's wrong, Mai?"  
  
She didn't answer him, just continued with her stubborn self, trying to stand up. She finally got up and held on to the wall for her balance. The pain was crazy, as if someone had sliced off her foot. She looked down at her ankle, it was swollen and red. She wouldn't be surprised if it just fell off.   
  
"Let me help you."  
  
"No, just leave me alone."  
  
Mai started to limp away when she felt something pull her back. She felt two arms around her waist. They were soft against her bare stomach. (A/N She is wearing her belly-shirt.) She knew it was Joey, and she wanted to push him away. But, it was as if he was hers. In his arms, as if she was his girl.  
  
He placed his two hands on her hips and said, "Let me help you." again.   
  
'Oh my gosh. If i wasn't so stupid to Joey, I would feel his wonderful touch like this all the time. I'm so dumb. Well, I could let him help me. Maybe that might lead to something. Hmmm...' Mai thought to herself.  
  
"Fine, but only because I really hurt myself!" She said, trying to sound as if she really didn't want him to help.  
  
"Ok." He said, turning her sideways, so he can pick her up. He lifted her into his arms, like he did when he brought her to his apartment when she fainted.   
  
Mai leaned her head on arm. He was strong and had a lot of muscles, unlike her, who wasn't as strong. He could easily break a bone in her body with those arms of his, but he didn't. He was so gentle with her, as if she was a porcelain doll and he didn't want to break her.   
  
"I still love you ya know." Joey said looking down into Mai's violet eyes.  
  
Mai wrapped her arms around Joey's neck, as he continued to carry her down the hallway to his apartment. "I'm sorry I was mean before."  
  
"What do ya mean? You weren't mean..."  
  
"Joey, I would be so happy to be yours forever-"  
  
"Then why not?!" Joey said. He stopped walking and held Mai close to him. He loved her so much. He loved her soft blonde hair and all it's curls and wonder. He loved her soft violet eyes, all ready to blossom. He loved her cute little nose and her thin pink lips. Oh, how he would love to taste those lips.  
  
Mai turned away, letting go of his neck. She didn't know how to answer that.   
  
"Why was Tea over?"  
  
Mai's words shook Joey out of his trance and he continued walking. "She called me and I was really depressed, so she came and cheered me up. That was only a friendly hug, from the friendship lady. (A/N I HATE TEA!! I'm sad to say that in this story she staves to death in a food store.)  
  
"Oh, sorry. I guessed I over reacted a little."  
  
"It's ok. But, why would you over react?"  
  
"I don't know. I like you..." Joey's heart skipped while Mai was saying her sentence, "... as a friend..." 'Damn' "... and I wouldn't want to see you with the wrong person."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ok, another chapter done. R+R Stay tuned for chapter 6! Also, check out my other story, It's All Worth It, and keep in touch with my profile to see when my new story, Torture Tea, is out! Thank You! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hope ya like this story... I ain't really a mai + joey fan... but my friend is! so i doin this for her!! lol well hope u like this!! ttyl  
  
I DONT OWN YGO!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Joey walked back into his apartment, still holding Mai.  
  
"Joey, is she ok?" Serenity asked, running up to Joey.  
  
"Yeah," Joey nodded, "She just tripped and hurt her ankle."  
  
Tea walked up to Joey, "I have to go. Yugi wanted me to come over with Tristan." Tea said as she waved and walked out of Joey's apartment.  
  
"Come on, lay her on the couch." Serenity said, motioning her hand to the sofa.  
  
Joey walked over to the couch and sat Mai down.  
  
"I'm fine, really!" Mai said.  
  
"Then prove it." Serenity said, holding out her hand to help her up.  
  
Mai took her hand and pulled herself up. She stood up straight and put all her weight on one leg.  
  
"See? All better!" Mai said with a smile.  
  
"Walk..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said let me see walk."  
  
Mai concentrated hard and took one step at a time. But the pain in her left ankle was overwhelming. She went to walk on that foot but the pain took over. She tripped and fell on her back. She quickly sat up and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment saying, "Ok, I surrender. You win Seren."  
  
Joey walked over to Mai and helped her up. Her gripped her waist and walked her to the couch. Serenity went into the kitchen and came back with an ice pack. She put it on Mai's ankle and told her to hold it there.  
  
Serenity stood up. "Well, I have to go. I'm supposed to meet Seto. Bye!" Serenity said as she waved to her brother and her friend.  
  
"Bye Sis!"  
  
"Bye Serenity."  
  
Serenity walked out of the apartment. Joey and Mai were now alone...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AHH!! Sorry for the long wait and then the short chapter! Sorry. Well, R+R and stay tuned for Chapter 7! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hope ya like this story... I ain't really a mai + joey fan... but my friend is! so i doin this for her!! lol well hope u like this!! ttyl  
  
I DONT OWN YGO!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Serenity walked out of the apartment. Joey and Mai were now alone...  
  
"Joey, I'm sorry." Mai said, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
"For what, Mai?"  
  
"For being so mean."  
  
"When?"  
  
"When... when you told me that... that you loved me."  
  
"And you know, it's still true, like I told you before."  
  
Mai fell silent. 'I can't believe this. I love this man, in yet I'm so scared to tell him! What is with me?'  
  
"Mai?" Joey said, noticing that she was quiet for a while.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, Joey."  
  
Joey put his arm around Mai's shoulders and moved closer to her. Mai didn't struggle... for some reason, being in his arms felt so... right.  
  
Joey took Mai into an embrace and she placed her head on his shoulder. Mai sighed quietly and put her hand on his string chest. Joey pulled Mai away just enough, so that he was looking into her eyes.   
  
"Mai... I love you."  
  
Joey started to stroke her lips with his thumb. He lowered his face to hers, noting her blush. Their lips were centimeters away from each other. She felt his warm breath on her lips. He closed his eyes and drew even closer.  
  
"Stop."  
  
Joey opened his eyes to see a mad Mai. "I'm sorry." He told Mai, letting her go and moving away. "It... it's ok, Joey." Mai said, placing her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Now, I have to go." She said with a sweet smile across her pink lips.  
  
"But, your ankle-"  
  
"I'm fine, Joey." Mai said, cutting Joey off. She then sat up from the coach and walked over to the door. She thanked Joey for helping her and before she left the apartment, she glanced at Joey out of the corner of her eye.  
  
'He looks sad. What have I done?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry for the long wait everyone! I made this chapter extra special with lots of fluff! ^.^ Hope you liked it! R+R and stay tuned for chapter 8! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hope ya like this story... I ain't really a mai + joey fan... but my friend is! so i doin this for her!! lol well hope u like this!! ttyl  
  
I DONT OWN YGO!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~*Mai's Dream*~  
  
"I'm glad that you decided to come on this cruise with me, Mai." Joey said has he looked at her with his chocolate eyes. "Yes, I'm glad I came, too." Mai also turned to him and smiled.  
  
Joey moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, so that their chests were touching. "You know, I love you." He whispered into her ear. She felt his hot breath on the side of her neck. His right hand traveled up the side of her body, making her shiver. "Joey..." Mai started, but was cut off by his index finger on her lips.  
  
Her hand ran up his chest as her other played with his golden hair. He then took his finger off her lips and placed it under her chin, lifting it lightly.  
  
Their eyes locked as her head was raised. As a sharp contrast, his body was wonderfully warm and strong. The muscles under her fingers were taunt and trim. Her heart was racing as time froze and she dared to dream. She moved her hands to the back of his neck and gazed into his chocolate eyes.  
  
He looked a little bewildered as he bent down and kissed her.   
  
The kiss was soft, sweet and gentle. Each of his movements and caresses were heartbreakingly gentle. It was as if he was afraid that he was going to break her. Her hands tightened around his neck as she kissed him back. It was wonderful, incredibly and soft.  
  
~End of Dream*~  
  
She swiftly sat up, maybe rather too quickly as her whole body started throbbing with pain. "Why does my body hurt like so?" Mai thought out loud. She swung her feet off her bed and got out of bed. She crept through her dark apartment and into the bathroom. She turned on the light, squinting her eyes from the burst of light.   
  
Mai walked over to her sink and opened the medicine cabinet. 'What to take?' She thought. Mai moved aside all her lipsticks and blushes looking for some kind of Advil or Midol. Finally she found something that relieves pain and she took one. She turned off the light and walked back into her room.  
  
When she got there she sat on the edge of her bed. What did she do? She cried... she cried for the man she loved. 'Why can't I just tell him I love him?' she thought. Her eyes becoming puffy and red as tears traveled down her cheeks. She laid down on her bed, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She rocked back and forth slowly.   
  
That night, Mai fell asleep in pain. Not physical pain... emotional pain. Her eyes were red from her crying and her cheeks stained with tears as she fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*The Next Day*~  
  
Joey sighed as he hung up. He had called Mai's apartment seven times and her cell phone three times. 'Where could she be...' He thought to himself. He sighed again and stretched out on the couch.   
  
He looked back at yesterday, when they were centimeters away from kissing. He remembered her sweet smell of flowers and fruit. Her hair as soft as silk, and skin like velvet. 'I need to be with her. It's kinda like I'm an incomplete puzzle. Mai, is the missing piece...' 


	9. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews! A special thanks to:  
  
Mell Minamoto and Lily-Pad26 for wishing me a happy birthday.  
  
Hope you like this story... I'm not really a Mai and Joey fan, But, my friend is! So I'm doing this for her! Hope u like it!  
  
DONT OWN YGO!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Joey couldn't take this anymore, Mai couldn't ignore him the rest of his life. He got on his shoes and jacket and told Serenity that he was going out and left.  
  
Joey started to walk over to Mai's apartment, but stopped at the store to buy her a box of candy, just to cheer her up a bit. Fianlly reaching her apartment door he hesitated, and knocked lightly.   
  
In a couple of minutes he heard someone from the other side of the door unlock it and turn the doorknob. It opened slowly to finally reveal Mai's tear stained face. She looked sad and miserable. Joey hope he hadn't caused her all this pain.  
  
He took an intake of breath, but before he could say anything, she spoke first. "Joey... Um, sorry, I'm... uh... busy, at the moment." Mai went to go close the door but Joey stop it with his hand.  
  
Joey handed her the box of chocolates that he had bought for her and looked into her eyes. As if she was reading his mind, she could tell that she could at least take his present. Mai took the box from his hand slowly and held it gently, looking down at it. "T-Thank you, Joey"  
  
"I love you" Joey said quickly.  
  
"I know" She responded "But..." Mai sighed. "I've always thought of you as a friend. And, I've just been so confused lately. I don't know what I want anymore." She said, opening the door a little wider and leaning against the door frame.  
  
"I think I know a way you can tell how you feel" Joey said, taking a step closer. "What are you talking about?" Mai said, standing up straight, still holding the box of chocolates in her hand. "I'm talking about this..." Joey stood in front of Mai and kissed her passionately. Her eyes widened in shock as she backed up into her apartment with him still kissing her. He kicked the door close behind him and continued to kiss her, waiting for her to respond.  
  
After deepening the kiss a little bit, Mai had dropped the box of chocolates on the floor and it fell open, the chocolates scattering everywhere. Fianally after realizing the emotions she was feeling, she responded to him, kissing him back.  
  
"Yes, Mai, that's it" Joey whispered hotly onto her lips. Mai wrapped her arms around his neck and his held her waist.   
  
After kissing for what seemed like hours, Mai pulled away. "Hmm?" moaned Joey.  
  
"Your lucky you got me, don't spoil yourself." Joey laughed, "I could never spoil myself when it comes down to you." He said with a smile.  
  
And again, they fell into another kiss, before Mai pulled away, again. Joey sighed "What now?"  
  
Mai looked up at him, "I'd love to come with you on that cruise, if you still have those tickets." She said with a smile. 'Oh man, I totally forgot about those tickets! Well, thank god I still have them.' Joey thought to himself.  
  
"Start packing, the boat leaves tomorrow. Be better hurry, if we wanna catch it." Joey whispered to her. And with that Mai ran off to pack.  
  
The End~~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know, I know! It's really short and it has a corny ending. And it took me forever to update. SORRY!! :-(   
  
Don't worry, I'm going to make an epilogue!  
  
~Missy 


	10. Epilogue

Hope you like this story... I'm not really a Mai and Joey fan, But, my friend is! So I'm doing this for her! Hope u like it! 

DONT OWN YGO!! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

A slow tune started playing as couples went to the dance floor and moved slowly together. Joey looked over to Mai who was watching one couple talk and dance in awe. Joey leaned over and whispered in Mai's ear, "Hey, pretty lady. Would you like to dance?" 

Mai smiled looking over to Joey and nodded her head as they got up and made their way to the dance floor. Joey wrapped his arm around Mai's waist and the other was holding her hand. Mai had her arm around his back and she rested her head on his chest. As they started to dance to the tune the music lowered and a women with short grey hair started to sing. 

**~I wanna be the face you see when you close your eyes,**

**I wanna be the touch you need every single night,**

**I wanna be your fantasy and be your reality,**

**And every thing between.~**

The music had gotten a little louder and the singer raised her voice higher. 

**~I want you to need me like the air you breathe,**

**I want you to feel me and everything,**

**I want you to see me in your every dream,**

**The way that I taste you, feel you, breathe you, need you.**

**I want you to need me (need me) like I need you.~**

**~I want to be the eyes that look deep into your soul,**

**I want to be the words for you,**

**I just want it all.**

**I want to be your deepest kiss,**

**The answer to your every wish,**

**And all you ever need...~**

**~I want you to need me like the air you breathe,**

**I want you to feel me and everything,**

**I want you to see me in your every dream,**

**The way that I taste you, feel you, breathe you, need you.**

**I want you to need me (need me).~**

**~Cause I need you all that you could know,**

**And I need you and never ever let you go,**

**And I need to be deep inside your heart,**

**I just want to be everywhere you are.~**

**~I wanna be the face you see when you close your eyes (baby),**

**I wanna be the touch you need every single night,**

**I wanna be your fantasy and be your reality,**

**And everything between.~**

**~I want you to need me... like the air you breathe...**

**I want you to feel me... and everything...**

**I want you to see me... in your every dream,**

**Cause baby I taste you, feel you, breathe you, need ya.~**

**~I want you to need me like the air you breathe,**

**I want you to feel me and everything,**

**I want you to see me in your every dream,**

**The way that I taste you, feel you, breathe you, need you.**

**I want you to need me (need me) like I need you (need me) like I need you...~**

The song soon came to a stop as another started up again. Mai and Joey danced the night away and were exhausted by the end of it. Out of breath, they went back to their room and collapsed on the bed. 

"That... was fun." Mai managed to get out meanwhile taking quick breaths. Joey went over to Mai's bed and lye down next to her and held her close to him. "Mai?" 

"Yes, Joey?" Answered Mai while drawing circles in his chest with her finger. Joey rested his chin on the top of her head. "Do you love me?" Asked Joey, pushing her closer to him. Mai looked up at Joey with a confused look. "Of course I do!" She shouted. "Why do you ask?" 

"Well, I know that you love me..." Mai nodded her head. "And that I love you..." Joey continued as Mai nodded her head, again. "Then, will you marry me?" 

Mai shot her head up and looked into his eyes. "Joesph Wheeler!" She yelled. Joey cringed his face at the sound of his full name and Mai's angry voice. Her face was distorted into a mad looked and she glared at him with anger. But then, her face softened and her eyes freed tears and they ran down her cheeks. "Of course I will..." 

Joey leaned his head down and kissed Mai passionately on the lips, or... he leaned his head down and kissed... his wife-to-be passionately on the lips. 

~*Two Months Later At The Wedding*~ 

"Will everyone please clear the dance floor." Said the DJ as everyone either sat down or stood around to watch, "And let our Bride and Groom have their first dance together, as a married couple." 

Joey stood up and put out his hand to help Mai up. She took his hand as they walked over the dance floor holding hands. They stopped in the middle and turned to look at each other and they took each other into an embrace as the music started to play. 

Today was their wedding, the day that they swore to love each other forever. Moving with each other to the music Mai closed her eyes and lye her head on his chest. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and his hands were holding her waist gently. To people in love... it's an amazing thing, especially for someone who hasn't experienced it before. 

Joey was talking to Mai quietly, but she looked up and hushed him. "Joey..." She said quietly, "Do you remember this song?" Mai questioned him. 

"Of course I do, this is the song we first danced with each other to..." 

**~I want you to need me like the air you breathe,**

**I want you to feel me and everything,**

**I want you to see me in your every dream,**

**The way that I taste you, feel you, breathe you, need you.**

**I want you to need me like I need you...~**

~*The End*~ 

**~I want to be the eyes that look deep into your soul,**

**I want to be the words for you,**

**I just want it all.**

**I want to be your deepest kiss,**

**The answer to your every wish.~**

Song By: Celine Dion 

Written By: Marissa Farina 

Written For: Marissa Chille 

Accepted By: My Reviewers... Thank you. 


End file.
